wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźny cień/02
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI. Edie z Eyemouth. Na kilka lat przedtem — przed powyższymi wypadkami, — kiedy jeszcze byłem prawie dzieckiem, zjechała do nas jedyna córka brata mego ojca i bawiła około pięciu tygodni. Willie Calder w młodości jeszcze, osiedlił się w Eyemouth, w charakterze fabrykanta sieci i z kręcenia sznurów potrafił ciągnąć bez porównania lepsze korzyści, niż my z piasczystych, gdzieniegdzie tylko, pokrytych janowcem „land’ów” w West Inch’u. To też, córeczka jego, Edie, zjawiła się u nas w ponsowym staniczku, w kapeluszu, który kosztował co najmniej pięć shilling’ów i w towarzystwie kufra, kryjącego takie cuda, że na widok ich, nietylko mnie, ale i matce mojej, paliły się oczy. I dziwnie było patrzeć, jak sypała wokoło pieniądze, nie targując się, nie licząc, jakby bogaczka z bajki, — to dziecko, prawie siostra. Woźnicy dała naprzykład wszystko, czego żądał, i jeszcze nowiuteńki, dwupensowy pieniądz, do którego nie miał najmniejszego prawa. Z imbierowego piwa niewiele co więcej robiła sobie, niż ze zwykłej wody, do herbaty używała stale cukru, chleba nie umiała inaczej jeść, jak grubo posmarowanego masłem, — zupełnie jakby była prawdziwą Angielką. Co do mnie, wtedy jeszcze nie zwracałem prawie uwagi na dziewczynki i zupełnie nie mogłem pojąć w jakim celu zostały stworzone. U Birtwhistle’a, żaden z nas nie raczył o nich myśleć, a najmłodsi okazywali się najmądrzejszymi, bo który tylko podrastał, zaraz — dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności — okazywał się mniej stanowczy w tych, zdawało się, nie podlegających najmniejszej wątpliwości, kwestyach. Najmłodsi bowiem zgadzali się jednogłośnie, że: stworzenie nie umiejące się bić, trawiące czas na powtarzaniu nudnych plotek i które nawet nie potrafi rzucić zwykłego kamienia, inaczej, jak wymachując w powietrzu ręką tak niezgrabnie, jakby to chodziło o marny gałganek, — jest poprostu do niczego i nie zasługuje na jakie takie choćby względy. Zresztą, — trzeba je widzieć, jak nadają sobie tony, myślałby kto, że stanowią ojca i matkę w jednej swej osobie, wtrącają się do naszych gier, do naszych zabaw i od czasu do czasu cedzą ze śmieszną wyższością: „Jimmy, goły palec wygląda ci z trzewika”, albo: „Idź do domu, brudasie, i umyj się, zanim „zechcemy” się bawić”... słowem, umieją tylko dokuczać i w owej epoce, każdy z nas co tchu zmykał na widok cienkich nóżek i krótkiej sukienki. Skoro więc kuzynka Edie pojawiła się nagle w West Inch’u nie zanadto byłem zachwycony perspektywą spędzenia, wspólnych z nią, wakacyi. Miałem wtedy lat dwanaście. Edie była o rok młodszą. Pamiętam jej szczupłą, wysoką sylwetkę, duże, czarne oczy, śmiałe ułożenie i dziwne maniery. Najczęściej patrzyła gdzieś nieruchomo, przed siebie, z przymglonym trochę wzrokiem i rozchylonemi ustami, jakby dostrzegała coś osobliwego, skoro jednak zbliżałem się na palcach i stawałem za nią, a potem zwracałem głowę w tym samym kierunku, widziałem tylko albo rodzaj sadzawki do dojenia owiec, albo ciemne stosy nawozu, lub wreszcie rozmaite części ojcowego ubrania, suszące się w słońcu. A jeśli ujrzała kilka krzaków, albo kępę paproci, czy coś innego, równie pospolitego, wpadała w niezrozumiały, niemilknący zachwyt. — Ach, jakież to piękne! Ach, jak tu prześlicznie! — szeptała leniwie, mrużąc oczy. Myślałby kto, że podziwia obraz, albo jakiś słynny pomnik... Nie lubiła gier wspólnych i rzadko bardzo udawało mi się namówić ją, żeby choć zabawiła się w kotka i myszkę, a i to odbywało się bez najmniejszego ożywienia, gdyż doganiałem zwykle dziewczynkę w trzech skokach, ona zaś nie umiała przyłapać mię nigdy, choć robiła zamieszanie i podnosiła wrzawę za dziesięciu chłopców. Zirytowany, zaczynałem jej dokuczać, mówiłem, że jest do niczego, że stryj mógłby zrobić coś lepszego, niźli wychowywać taką niedołęgę i inne podobne grzeczności, a wtedy Edie wybuchała płaczem, oznajmiała, żem bąk nieznośny i głuptas, że odjedzie tego samego wieczora i nie przebaczy mi nigdy. Ale nie upłynęło i pięć minut, kiedy zapominała o najsroższych swoich groźbach. Co zaś było najdziwniejsze, to, że daleko więcej miała do mnie przywiązania, niż ja do niej i dzień cały nie dawała mi spokoju. Szukała mnie, gdy odbiegłem, wyszperała w najdoskonalszej kryjówce, wykrzykiwała wtedy z radością: „Ach! jesteś tutaj?“!!“ — i udawała zdziwioną. Prędko jednak dostrzegłem w niej i dobre strony. Od czasu do czasu wtykała mi przemocą kilka pensów, tak, że raz zdarzyło mi się posiadać jednocześnie cztery, co mi się najlepiej jednak podobało, to opowiadane przez nią bajki. Wiedziałem, że okrutnie boi się żab i ropuch. Nie omieszkałem więc codziennie chwytać jednej i grozić, że włożę za kołnierz struchlałej ofiary, chyba... że opowie jaką ładną historyjkę. Sumienie miałem spokojne, tłomacząc sobie, że tylko pomagam jej zacząć, bo skoro już raz wpadła w zapał, żadna siła nie mogła utrzymać potoku słów, płynących z koralowych ustek! Potem zaś słuchałem niestworzonych bredni z zapartym prawie oddechem, cały w pobożnem skupieniu. Więc w Eyemouth pojawił się kiedyś okrutny pirat, barbarzyńca. Za pięć lat miał wrócić na okręcie, wyładowanym po brzegi samem złotem i pojąć ją, Edie, za żonę. Kiedyindziej znów, opowiadała, iż do Eyemouth zawitał błędny rycerz i ofiarował jej pierścień, o który miał jakoby upomnieć się za blizkim powrotem. Edie, mówiąc to, ukazywała mi obrączkę, do złudzenia podobną do tych, które podtrzymywały firanki mego łóżka i zapewniała, że jest zrobiona ze szczerego złota. W tem miejscu ośmielałem się głos zabrać i pytałem, co uczyni rycerz, jeśli się spotka z piratem? Edie objaśniała bez wahania, że zmiecie mu zuchwałą głowę z karku za jednym zamachem! Co oni widzieli w tej chudej, czarniawej dziewczynce? To przewyższało już zakres mej inteligencyi. Potem zwierzała się jeszcze, iż w czasie podróży do West Inch’u, pragnął się jej przedstawić pewien przebrany, niezmiernie bogaty, książę... Tu już nie umiałem powściągnąć zdumienia i wyrażałem pewne wątpliwości, — po czem mianowicie mogła poznać księcia?... — Po przebraniu — odcinała bez namysłu. Innego znów dnia opowiadała w tajemnicy, że ojciec jej układa niezwykle trudną zagadkę, a kiedy będzie gotowa, ogłosi ją w dziennikach, kto zaś nadeśle rozwiązanie, otrzyma rękę córki i połowę majątku. Wtedy wyrzekłem z dumą, że doskonale umiem zgadywać szarady, niechże więc przyśle mi tę, skoro tylko będzie ukończona. Dziewczynka szepnęła, że zagadka pojawi się w „ k“, a potem koniecznie chciała się dowiedzieć, co z nią uczynię, skoro ją, Edie, otrzymam z łaskawych rąk ojca? Odparłem, że sprzedam ją przez licytacyę, więc oczywiście temu, kto ofiaruje najwięcej, prędko jednak pożałowałem słów swoich, gdyż tego wieczora Edie nie chciała już opowiadać mi bajek, w niektórych razach okazywała się nieubłagana. Jim Horscroft był nieobecny cały czas, który Edie spędziła w domu mych rodziców. Powrócił dopiero w kilka dni po jej wyjeździe i pamiętam jak mię niezmiernie zdziwiło, że raczył zadawać pytania i okazywać jakiekolwiek zajęcie osobą zwyczajnej, na domiar nieznanej dziewczynki. Więc pytał, czy ładna, a kiedym odrzekł, że nie uważałem, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem,przezwał mię skrytym i zapowiedział, iż wkrótce otworzą mi się oczy. Potem jednak zajęliśmy się zupełnie czem innem i mała kuzynka na dobre wywietrzała mi z głowy, aż do dnia, w którym wzięła moje życie w swoje ręce i złamała, jak ja mógłbym złamać teraz gęsie pióro. Stało się to w roku 1813-ym. Opuściłem właśnie szkołę, — miałem już lat ośmnaście, co najmniej czterdzieści włosków na górnej wardze i nadzieję posiadania z czasem więcej. I z chwilą rozstania się z murami zakładu czcigodnego pana Birtwhistle’a, dziwnie się zmieniłem. Unikałem towarzyszy, żadnej z gier nie umiałem oddać się z dawnym zapałem. Za to wymykałem się na wybrzeże, albo w ciemnozielone zarośla janowców i tam, wyciągnięty na piasku, pozwalałem słońcu pieścić moje ciało, albo wpatrywałem się w dal, nieruchomo, nawpół bezwiednie rozchylając usta, zupełnie jak to czyniła dawniej mała Edie. Dobre to były czasy! Wtedy radowało mię wszystko, a kiedy mogłem biedz prędzej, lub skakać wyżej, niż mój bliźni, uważałem życie za rozkoszne i dostatecznie wypełnione. A teraz, teraz, wszystko to wydawało mi się dzieciństwem i marnością. Niezrozumiałe westchnienia poruszały moją pierś młodzieńczą, wznosiłem oczy ku jasnym błękitom niebios, to znów zatapiałem w szafirowo-szmaragdowych głębiach, pieniącego się u stóp mych, morza. Coś, jakby ciężar nieznośny, tłoczyło mi myśli, czułem, że brak mi czegoś, nie umiałem jednak uprzytomnić sobie, coby to właściwie być mogło. Stawałem się zły, zgorzkniały, — coraz gorszy i bardziej zniechęcony. Niekiedy wydawało mi się, że każdy nerw czuję, że wszystkie są we mnie chore, i tak naprężone, iż którykolwiek lada chwila pęknie. Matka często zatrzymywała na mojej twarzy niespokojne, troską zasnute, oczy i pytała zcicha, czy mi co nie dolega, ojciec od czasu do czasu napomykał o potrzebie bardziej wytężonej pracy, — obojgu odpowiadałem tak opryskliwie i cierpko, że nieraz potem doznawałem w głębi ducha ciężkich, najcięższych wyrzutów. Bo można mieć więcej, niż jedną żonę, więcej niźli jedno dziecko, i niejednego przyjaciela, ale jedną jedyną tylko matkę, jedynego ojca! Więc trzeba ich szanować i czcią otaczać, póki żyją, modlić się do zmarłych. Ale wróćmy się do rzeczy. Kiedyś oto, kiedy wracałem z pola, wiodąc do owczarni stado, zdaleka jeszcze dostrzegłem ojca, siedzącego przed domem, z listem w ręku. Był to wypadek rzadki i niezwykłej wagi, gdyż właściwie wcale nie odbieraliśmy listów, z wyjątkiem tego, który zjawiał się regularnie w oznaczonym czasie, pisany przez plenipotenta i przypominający o uiszczeniu dzierżawy. Przyśpieszyłem więc kroku i po chwili, zauważyłem, że staruszek płacze, co napełniło mię, pamiętam, przedewszystkiem, ogromnem zdumieniem, bo myślałem dotąd, że to wyłączna właściwość kobiet, — rzecz niepodobna dla mężczyzny. Zbliżyłem się jeszcze więcej i nie umiałem oderwać wzroku od zmienionej i postarzałej nagle twarzy ojca. W poprzek lewego policzka biegła tak głęboka zmarszczka, że łzy nie mogły jej widocznie przebyć i toczyły się powoli brzegiem, aż do ucha, skąd dopiero ściekały na papier. Matka siedziała przy nim i w milczeniu gładziła jego rękę, jak czasem pieści się małe dziecko, chcąc je uspokoić. Cicho stanąłem opodal. — Jeannie — skarżył się boleśnie ojciec — Jeannie, kochana żono. Biedny Willie już nie żyje. Wszystko stało się tak nagle. Dlatego nie pisali. To był podobno antraks, a potem uderzenie krwi do głowy... Tak pisze mi prawnik. — Więc skończyły się jego troski — pocieszała łagodnym głosem matka. Ojciec otarł mokre od łez uszy, milczał chwilę, a potem odezwał się, o wiele już spokojniej: — Oszczędności swoje zapisał naturalnie córce, a jeśli, czego niech Bóg broni, nie zmieniła się od tego czasu, kiedyśmy ją ostatni raz widzieli, — to nie na długo jej wystarczy. Czy pamiętasz, jak utrzymywała, że herbata u nas jest za słaba, mówiła to przecież o herbacie, której funt płaciłem po siedem shilling’ów! Matka pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową i mimowoli spojrzała ku połciom słoniny, zwisającym od pułapu wielkimi płatami. — Ten pan nie pisze, ile będzie miała — ciągnął ojciec dalej — zawsze jednak jest tam tego sporo, więcej może, niż potrzeba. I Edie zamieszka z nami, bo takiem było ostatnie życzenie nieszczęśliwego mego brata. — Więc musi płacić za swe utrzymanie przerwała stanowczo matka. W pierwszej uczyniło mi się dziwnie przykro, że można mówić o pieniądzach w takiej smutnej chwili, potem dopiero pomyślałem, że jednak matczysko ma racyę, bo West Inch zaledwie wystarczał na najskromniejsze potrzeby nas trojga, więc każdy większy wydatek, nie rachując już osoby tak rozrzutnej jak Edie, mógł przyczynić się do deficytu, a zatem w następstwie — i smutnego wyrugowania z dzierżawy. — Naturalnie, że zapłaci — odpowiedział tymczasem ojciec nie znoszącym wątpliwości, tonem. — A przyjedzie dziś jeszcze. Jock’u, mój chłopcze — dodał, zwracając się do mnie, — zaprzęgnij do bryczki. Trzeba, żebyś zaraz wyruszył do Ayton. Zaczekasz tam na wieczorny dyliżans, zabierzesz Edie i przywieziesz ją tutaj, do West Inch’u. I kwadrans po piątej, siedziałem już na koźle, energicznie popędzając poczciwą Souter Johnnie, naszą klacz długowłosą i liczącą tylko — około piętnastu wiosen — i z dumą oglądając się na świeżo malowany wasąg bryczki, która służyła nam jedynie w wielkie uroczystości kościelne i rodzinne. Dyliżans ukazał się właśnie, kiedy zajeżdżałem przed oberżę, i złożyłem wtedy dowód iście zdumiewającej inteligencyi, bo, zapomniawszy o ubiegłych sześciu latach, z zapałem szukałem w tłumie przyjezdnych małej, czarniawej dziewczynki, w krótkiej, kolan nawet nie sięgającej, sukience. A kiedy tak błądziłem z wytężonym wzrokiem i podaną naprzód szyją, ktoś dotknął nagle mojego ramienia, przede mną stanęła wysoka, żałobnie, lecz nadzwyczaj elegancko ubrana, młoda dama i oznajmiła, że — jest moją siostrą cioteczną, Edie Calder. Wiedziałem to podobno, gdyby mi się jednak nie była przedstawiła sama, mogłem dwadzieścia razy minąć ją i nie poznać. Jeżeliby zaś Jim Horscroft zapytał mię wtedy powtórnie, czy jest ładna, z pewnością po raz drugi, nie umiałbym mu odpowiedzieć. Była brunetką, i o wiele ciemniejszą, niż zdarzają się zwykle dziewczęta, na naszym szkockim brzegu, a jednak poprzez te krucze włosy przewijał się miedziano-złoty odcień, podobny trochę do cudnej, ciepłej barwy, jaką dostrzegamy w głębi płatków żółto-czerwonej róży. Usta miała ponsowe i świeże, w twarzy malowała się stanowczość i zarazem dziwna słodycz, pod cienką skórą krążyła krew młoda, gorąca, a duże, czarne oczy patrzyły łagodnie i jasno, od pierwszej jednak chwili dostrzegłem w ich przepaścistych głębiach błądzący wyraz jakiejś złośliwej, figlarnej chytrości. Gdym stał tak przed nią i zachwyconym wzrokiem podziwiałem jej niezwykłą piękność, Edie obejmowała mię tymczasem w kapryśne władanie, jakbym ja także był jakąś cząstką świeżego dziedzictwa. Poprostu wyciągnęła rękę i zerwała mię jak kwiat, którym zapragnęła się przystroić. Wysmukłą postać okrywała żałobna, powłóczysta suknia, która mię wprawiła w niekłamany podziw starannością wykończenia i oryginalnością formy, twarz przedtem osłaniał długi, krepowy welon, teraz w tył odrzucony i opływający ją czarną, lśniącą falą. — Och! Jack’u... — szepnęła nagle, przeciągłym i obcym angielskiej mowie, akcentem, którego podobno nabyła na pensyi, — usuwając się i broniąc wypieszczonemi rączkami — nie, nie, Jack’u... zastarzyśmy już chyba na to?... Gdyż ja, z niezręcznością prawdziwego wiejskiego niezgrabiasza, zbliżałem do jej twarzy swoje ogorzałe policzki i chciałem ją pocałować jak uczyniłem wtedy, kiedyśmy się po raz ostatni widzieli... Na krótką chwilę zapanowała między nami kłopotliwa cisza. — Bądź tak dobry i daj konduktorowi shilling’a — odezwała się niespodziewanie Edie, podnosząc ku mnie oczy z niemą prośbą — on tak troskliwie opiekował się mną całą drogę... Spłonąłem, jak wiśnia, a potem zbladłem, niby ściana, i coś ostrego ukłuło mię w serce. W kieszeni miałem jeden tylko srebrny, czteropensowy pieniążek. Nigdym nie odczuł braku mamony tak dotkliwie i boleśnie, jak w owej nieszczęsnej chwili. Kolana się pode mną zgięły... Edie objęła mię szybkiem spojrzeniem, potem twarz jej rozjaśnił dobry uśmiech i w milczeniu wsunęła mi do ręki zgrabną portmonetkę ze srebrnym zameczkiem. Załatwiłem polecenie i chciałem oddać jej pieniądze, ale spotkał mię wzrok serdeczny i prawie błagalny: — Będziesz moim intendentem, Jack’u — prosiła wesoło. — Czy to jest nasz „powóz?” Och, jaki zabawny! Gdzież usiądę?! — Na tym worku — objaśniłem trochę niepewnym głosem. — A jak się na niego dostanę? — Oprzyj nogę na kole, pomogę ci z chęcią, — postanowiłem już śmielej. Jednym susem wskoczyłem do bryczki i ująłem małe, rękawiczką obciągnięte dłonie w swoje, szorstkie ręce. Edie zręcznie wspięła się do wózka i przez jedno krótkie mgnienie oddech jej był na mojej twarzy, oddech dziwnie gorący i słodki, a potem zaraz uczyniło mi się w sercu jasno, i owe nieokreślone smutki, owe ciężkie i dręczące myśli, pierzchły gdzieś bezpowrotnie i bez śladu. I zdało mu się, że ta jedna chwila, zabierała mię sobie niejako na własność, że już nie będę nigdy tym co dawniej, bo oto czyniła mię jakby członkiem, dojrzałem ogniwem, wśród całej rzeszy innych mężczyzn, moich towarzyszy, przyjaciół i braci. Wszystko nie zajęło nawet tyle czasu, ile nasza poczciwa Johnnie zużyłaby na machnięcie swoim obfitym ogonem, a jednak... stało się i żadna siła nie cofnęłaby już tej przemiany. Niewidzialne ręce zdarły mi oto zasłonę. I ujrzałem się na progu życia szerszego, pełniejszego, słodszego, z głową pełną rojeń i szczęsnych snów o przyszłości. Tu chmara myśli spadła na mnie, niby wiosenna ulewa, ale zarazem zmieszałem się okrutnie i nie wiedząc prawie, co robię, zacząłem gorliwie poprawiać i układać wygodniejsze dla Edie, siedzenie. Ona tymczasem goniła w zamyśleniu spiesznie oddalającą się sylwetkę pocztowego dyliżansa, który z hałasem zawracał w stronę Berwick. Nagle uniosła się trochę i z całej siły jęła poruszać białą, misternie haftowaną, chustką. — Zdjął kapelusz... — szepnęła cicho i może nawpół bezwiednie — zdaję mi się, że to był chyba oficer. Wyglądał „dystyngowanie”. Czy go zauważyłeś? — pytała, pochylając się ku mnie — patrz, ten „gentleman” na imperyalu, w bronzowym paltocie i bardzo, bardzo przystojny. Potrząsnąłem przecząco głową i cała moja radość gdzieś odrazu znikła, znowu uczułem gorycz w ustach i zniechęcenie w duszy. Przez długą chwilę było cicho. — Co tam! Nie zobaczymy się już nigdy — ozwała się Edie z wesołym uśmiechem. — Ot, wjeżdżamy już między zielone pagórki, i ta droga brunatna, kręta, — wszystko zostało mi w pamięci. Jak tutaj nic się nie zmieniło! Ty nawet, Jack’u, prawie ten sam jesteś, co i dawniej. Tylko... śmiem żywić nadzieję... że postępowanie twoje ze mną ulegnie jakiej takiej zmianie?... Myślę, że nie zechcesz ustanawiać całego królestwa żab za moim nieszczęsnym kołnierzem?... Dreszcz zimny przebiegł moje ciało na samo wspomnienie tych dziecinnych figlów. — Uczynimy wszystko, co będzie leżało w naszej mocy, byleś się czuła szczęśliwą w West Inch’u — odparłem drżącym głosem i z uwagą przyglądając się sznurkom biczyska. — Wielka to z waszej strony dobroć, że zgadzacie się przyjąć do siebie biedną, opuszczoną przez wszystkich dziewczynę — rzekła Edie cicho. — Ty jesteś dobra, żeś chciała przyjechać — przerwałem wzruszony. Obawiam się tylko, że wyda ci się u nas trochę smutno i nudno, a przedewszystkiem monotonnie. — Wiedziałam o tem, Jack’u, — uspakajała mię łagodnie. — Znam przecież to ciche życie. Sąsiadów nawet niema, o ile pamiętam? — Owszem, jest major Elliot — zaprzeczyłem ze szczerą radością. — Mieszka niedaleko, w Corriemuir, i często całe dnie spędza u nas. Stary to wprawdzie, ale dzielny żołnierz, — pod Wellington’em otrzymał postrzał powyżej kolana... — Ależ, mówiąc o sąsiadach, nie miałam przecież na myśli staruszków, którzy przechowują w kolanach zaszczytnie otrzymane kule! zaśmiała się wesoło Edie. — Myślałam o ludziach w naszym wieku, z którymi można się przyjaźnić! Ot, naprzykład, ten stary, zgryźliwy doktór — miał zdaje się, syna, nieprawdaż? — A jakże! Nazywa się Jim Horscroft i jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. — Czy tu mieszka? — Nie, ale przyjedzie wkrótce. Studyuje medycynę w Edymburgu. — Pamiętaj, Jack’u, że chciałabym ci dotrzymywać towarzystwa, zanim on przyjedzie — szepnęła dziewczyna miękko, a mnie znowu radość zalała duszę cichą falą. — Ale dziś jestem okropnie zmęczona i pragnę jaknajprędzej znaleźć się w West Inch’u. Śmignąłem starą Johnnie batem i nie dawałem spokoju, aż póki nie puściła się kłusem, co nie zdarzyło jej się nigdy przedtem, ani potem. W godzinę później Edie siedziała już za stołem, nakrytym do wieczerzy. Matka nietylko postawiła przed nią masło, ale nawet galaretę z porzeczek w pięknej, szklanej salaterce, która w świetle świecy mieniła się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy i wyglądała bardzo uroczyście. Przytem nie minęło i pół pacierza, kiedy już zdążyłem zauważyć nieme zdumienie rodziców na widok zmian, zaszłych w dawnej, i tak już eleganckiej, Edie, zdumienie, różne jednak zupełnie od tego, któregom ja doświadczał, a które było rodzajem czci pokornej i tem silniejszego pociągu, im zdawała się w niedościglejszych dla mnie przebywać, wyżynach. Matkę, naprzykład, tak usposobił dziwny wąż z drobnych piórek, który otaczał jej szyję, że mimowoli mówiła do niej miss Calder, zamiast poprostu Edie, a wdzięczne licho wygrażało jej paluszkiem, ilekroć odezwała się w ten sposób. Po kolacyi, kiedy dziewczę oświadczyło, że czuje się zmęczone i odeszło do swojej sypialni, — oboje rodzice nie umieli rozmawiać o niczem, tylko o pięknej, czarnowłosej siostrzenicy, jej eleganckiem obejściu i wysokiem wykształceniu. Nagle ojciec się zasępił. — Wszystko to prawda — szepnął trochę gorzko i jakby z mimowolnym wyrzutem. — Ale wygląda mi na lekkomyślną. Śmierć mego brata nie rozkrwawiła jej zanadto serca. Po raz trzeci dnia tego uczułem ból ostry w okolicach serca, i zimny, przejmujący chłód w piersiach. W myśli stanęły mi wszystkie jej słowa i nie znalazłem wśród nich żadnego, któreby dotyczyło niedawnej przeszłości i świeżo utraconego ojca...